gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Merryweather Mesa
The Canis Mesa is a modified off-road variant of the civilian Mesa in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is mainly used by Merryweather operatives, and due to this fact, is now better known as Merryweather Mesa, to distinguish it from the standard variant. Design The Merryweather Mesa, like its civilian counterpart, resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. The front fascia and grille resemble that of a UAZ 469. Like the regular Mesa, it may appear with or without removable hard-top. This variant also features various military enhancements such as reinforced bumpers, skid plates, a winch, separate side steps and a full tubular exo-skeleton with a roof rack and high-power lamps on the roof and the extra front bull bar. The SUV also has sections of the body and wheel arches removed to provide capacity for larger wheels & tires and to allow for greater lateral suspension travel. To afford the SUV water-wading capability, a snorkel has been fitted. This vehicle comes in either black, desert tan, and olive drab, which are the default colors in scripted appearances of Merryweather. Performance The Merryweather Mesa is slightly inferior in terms of performance to the Mesa, but makes up for the shortcoming with its improved off-roading capabilities and durability. It is capable of reaching decent top speeds, but its high center of gravity could make it prone to tipping over quite easily. It is fairly hard to damage a large amount, due to its protective tubular exoskeleton. Performance-wise, the Merryweather Mesa is slower than its civilian counterpart but makes up for it with impressive torque, allowing it to climb near-vertical hills. Locations The Merryweather Mesa does not have any specific spawn locations in both GTA V and GTA Online, but there are several ways of obtaining it in both: GTA V *To obtain one in single-player, steal one and use it as a getaway car during the mission The Wrap Up. Only Michael and Trevor can obtain the vehicle in this way, but through use of the character switching, Michael can transfer the vehicle to other characters. This will not work during a mission replay, since the vehicle will disappear when the replay ends. Two type of colors will appear, (primary/secondary) matte black, and (primary) matte desert tan (secondary) matte dark earth. The Mesa obtained from this mission come with bulletproof tires already modded. Instead of allowing the enemy helicopter to chase and damage the Mesa, it is advisable to first double back towards the Moseley and Biranda buildings (e.g. the yellow staircase in between) on foot, and take care of the helicopter beforehand. *Michael can also obtain the vehicle by taking one of the parked Mesas and putting it in his garage when Merryweather attacks his house; this will result in mission failure, as you will not get to Amanda in time, but the Mesa will remain. Alternatively, you can wait for more mercenaries to arrive in the Mesas. A viable method is once all Merryweather men inside the house are killed, go outside, and two Mesas should pull up in front of the house. Simply kill the remaining mercenaries, then take one Mesa (you can also take both) inside your garage, and go back to your family to finish the mission. In this mission, the spawned color is always (primary/secondary) classic black. Unlike The Wrap Up, the tires on the Mesa from this mission are not bulletproof. * Any of the three characters who finishes off the last enemy during the foundry shootout in The Third Way (at which point the character wheel becomes disabled), and before regrouping outside the main doors, can drive off with a Merryweather Mesa. Once leaving the foundry, this will automatically result in mission failure, but the character remains in the vehicle. Two of the Mesas in the foundry's rail yard have the third color type, (primary) matte olive drab (secondary) matte dark earth, which is only found in this mission (and since they are close together, one must take care not causing the helicopter to crash into them during the shootout). The tires on the Mesas from this mission are not bulletproof, and there is a chance that they may have been damaged during the firefight. * Trying to replay any of the above missions in an attempt to obtain the Mesa will not work. GTA Online *As of patch 1.17, Merryweather Mesas obtained during missions cannot be stored in the player's garage or modified at Los Santos Customs. The only way to obtain one for storage and modification is to call Merryweather and set mercenaries on another player for $7500. After around one minute, mercenaries will begin spawning in Mesas near the targeted player. Steal one of the Mesas and drive it to Los Santos Customs to purchase a tracker and insurance. If the targeted player kills all of the attacking mercenaries, you will additionally receive a full refund from Merryweather. It is best to do this method with a friend as a random player will likely retaliate if targeted. Trivia *The Merryweather Mesa can be modified at any Los Santos Customs in both GTA V and GTA Online. However, the bodywork cannot be modified. Furthermore, it cannot be sold as of patch 1.08. *As is the case with the Bodhi, when switching to high beams, the roll cage lights will activate. * Even if the wheels are modified, the spare tire is always the default one. ** To change the color of the default wheels, the player must purchase custom tires and select the color of choice. Switching back to the stock tires afterward should change the rim color, including the spare tire on the back. It seems that it was patched, as any attempt to do this will change into the usual coloring of the wheels. ** However, this is only possible before the 1.18 update. Gallery Mesa-merryweather-black-front-gtav.png|Matte black version of the Merryweather Mesa. (Rear quarter view). Canis Mesa (Merryweather Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Desert tan variant (Rear quarter view). Mesa-merryweather-green-front-gtav.png|Olive drab version of the Merryweather Mesa. (Rear quarter view). Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:SUVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles with Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles